


Time will tell

by Scorpio79



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio79/pseuds/Scorpio79
Summary: Picking up from episode 8 Charlotte and Sidney have been divided but might fate still have an intention for them





	1. Chapter 1

Sidney stood there breathing deep as the carriage disappeared from view taking Charlotte further from him than ever before.

He knew he had been selfish to stop her knowing he may have encouraged false hope but that selfish part of him needed it. He needed to see her one last time, to know that she understood and that she did not hate him for it.

Taking a last look he mounted his horse and continued back towards Trafalgar House, and Sanditon. His journey felt heavy with obligation to his family, to Eliza, to a town of people and workers who were depending on Sanditon rising again. It was a lot for one person to take and the only other person he wished to share his thoughts with was gone another sacrifice made in his brothers’ pursuit of success.  
Not of course that Tom was aware of this - his thoughts only of success and rebuilding he did not look any further to see two people he professed to care for so broken-hearted. 

Arriving back at the house in Sanditon he entered “ah Sidney you are here - you know you missed Miss Heywood she has returned to Willingden this very morning. such a shame that she will not get to see Sanditon rebuilt”. Tom scarcely drew breath as he continued to chatter about his great plans for the town, it would be bigger and better than before. 

Sidney noticed Mary looking at him from the side as if something wasn’t quite right. He schooled his face and turned to greet her. “Sidney, so lovely to have you back. You have missed Charlotte - I do hope that she will return to us one day but you never know what the future will hold”. “Quite mary, do excuse me I have some business to attend to”. Needing to escape her studying of him he left the house and wandered off towards beach and some air to clear his head.

At the house Mary was thoughtful, allowing Tom’s chatter to carry over her as she considered Charlotte’s departure. While they knew it was only for the summer it had felt sudden as if Charlotte had needed to escape. Casting her mind to Sidney and how for a newly engaged man he did not seem to be too enthused things began to fall into place. She had thought she detected something between them after the regatta, Charlotte had spoken of knowing when you knew someone was the one. And she had caught Sidney quite captivated by her young friend. But he had returned from London engaged to Eliza - a woman Tom professed Sidney had loved for a decade. Oh how had they got it all so wrong and now two people she loved very much were divided and it was of her husband’s doing.


	2. Chapter 2

As those in Sanditon considered the state of affairs, a coach was pulling into Willingden returning Charlotte to her family. She felt much changed after the summer away, she had left with such different views of the world to how she returned. Most different that she had loved and lost, and at that moment felt as if things would never be the same for her. Her heart had been captured by Sidney Parker and would forever be his. Now all she could do is to try and repair what was broken, without showing her family how she felt. She understood why he had to do what he had done, was it not she who had spoken to him about not helping his brother. Now he was doing that though at great personal cost to them both.

The carriage pulled into her family’s farm and her siblings rushed out to meet her. Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on her family she exited the coach. Greeting the younger ones, she smiled as they peppered her with questions about her summer. Her mother and father came along too welcome back their daughter. Charlotte felt conflicted, while happy to be home she missed Sanditon and Sidney so much. Her siblings grabbed her belongings and took them into the house. It was then her sister Alison appeared by her side looping her arm through Charlotte’s. “Now tell me sister what has happened, your face is smiling but your eyes betray you. You sounded so happy in your letters but what I see before me”.  
“It is nothing Alison, I am little overwhelmed to be home it is nothing a couple of days back in the country will not cure”. While she could tell her sister was not convinced Charlotte was determined that no one would find out what had passed between her and Sidney and especially not the best proposal.

As the days passed in Autumn Charlotte carried on as before she had even gone to Sanditon but with a little less. She kept her spirits up in front of her family but spent more time alone, and then there was no way of preventing her thoughts from wandering - was he married now, did he think of her or maybe he had fallen back in love with Eliza Campion and Charlotte was but a memory. Her fractured heart had not yet healed, she wondered if it ever would. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden commotion. “Charlotte you have a letter from London!!” Her heart leapt into her throat was this is word he had finally married. The letter was from Lady Susan

My dearest Charlotte.  
I hope this letter finds you well. I have heard the news from Sanditon in regards to Mrs C and your Mister Parker. My dear girl I had never thought such a thing to come to pass - though they are not yet wed and so I maintain that the race is not yet finished. 

When I heard that you had left Sanditon I thought I must write and invite you to London as my guest. There are a great many people i should like to introduce you to so please do say you will come. I much enjoyed our conversations and would like to continue them.  
Your friend Susan

A feeling of apprehension spread through Charlotte, he was bound to be in London with Mrs Campion could be stand to be so close to him. Yes he had said he did not love Eliza but what if that had changed. Alison watched her sister the emotions fluttering across her face. “Charlotte tell me - why are you not excited what has you so forelorn”. She knew she must tell her sister and hoped she would not judge her. And so came the story of the man called Sidney who challenged her at every step and accepted her challenge to him. A man so different to the one she first met who loved her and had her love in return - but who had made a sacrifice to save the family he loved. 

“Oh my dear sister was heartbreak you have experienced, why would you keep this to yourself”. Charlotte felt a little lighter for having confided in Alison. “You must go to London, a change of scene will do you good. As Lady Susan says they are not yet wed- anything could happen. Though I am not sure he would deserve you”. “No Alison he was helping his brother and protecting his family this is not of his doing”. Charlotte thought she would very much like to see Susan again and though she was nervous about seeing Sidney again she needed to move on and maybe this could be the way to do that. She was resolved she was going to London.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Sanditon - how are Sidney and the Parkers doing without Charlotte. And how is Mary feeling about everything that has gone before

The turning season meant many considered it too cold for sea bathing but for Sidney it meant a release a chance to be truly alone with his thoughts. At times he felt his heart would be best as cold as the sea and then he would picture her and the warmth would flood through him. He knew he should return to London shortly to his fiancée it was an inevitability he could not put off for long.

He had once told Charlotte he would prefer to be in Sanditon to London but that had been because she was there. Now Sanditon no longer held the pull for him. While he would never see Mary and the children destitute, he now held a resentment towards his brother that he could not or maybe would not fight. Tom had kept the wife who loved him, he kept his dreams and his plans - it was Sidney who had lost all. But Tom was clueless to what was going on around him, his sole concentration being on his building project he did not see the pain his younger brother carried. 

Mary watched as Sidney grew distant, a clueless Tom queried Sidney’s lack of enthusiasm, but how could she tell her husband that his reckless choices were the reason, that he had caused pain to his brother that he may never be able to rectify - that the woman he was engaged to was no longer the woman he loved that there was another. For now all she could do was ensure that Tom learned from his mistakes and that no further sacrifices would be required, she needed a bit more time to think if anything could be done. 

Mary received word from Charlotte that she was too go to London for the winter. Charlotte spoke of her time back in Willingden, her parents and her siblings. She asked after Tom, Mary and the children. Even in a letter Mary could tell something was amiss - Charlotte avoiding speaking of herself and spoke only of others, she gave no indication she was happy and she appeared purposefully to avoid mention of Sidney. 

Mary felt an overwhelming sadness for her young friend once so enthusiastic and excited was this old Charlotte lost to them. It would not do, perhaps she could convince Tom that they should visit London and maybe she could see for herself. It could not hurt, she knew Sidney would shortly have to return to London and maybe it was not too late maybe they could still turn things around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte arrives in London and Lady Susan learns more about what has befallen her young friend.

A carriage was sent and after further goodbyes Charlotte began her journey to London. A little apprehensive but excited, maybe all would be ok after all London was a city of a million people she could surely avoid them. 

When the carriage came to an eventual stopped Charlotte climbed out taking in the house before her. She knew lady Susan was rich and influential but until now she had not really pictured it. A nervous energy came over her, how would she fit in here? 

Making her way inside she was pleased to see Susan there to greet her “my dear girl you have arrived. How was your journey? I am sure you would like to rest”

Charlotte glanced around her trying to take everything in “yes please, I would like to take a short rest and freshen”.

“Excellent, I will have you shown to your room and then when you are ready perhaps you will join me for tea and one of our conversations - we have a lot to discuss I believe”.

Charlotte sat on the bed and looked around her - it was a grand bedroom much bigger than she could ever imagine. Her belongings had already been laid out and unpacked for her. Noticing a letter on the desk under the window she got up and walked across the room. It was addressed to her and she recognised Mary’s script, it must have come before she left home and one her sisters must have placed it in her trunk. 

“My dearest Charlotte.  
We are to return to London for the winter, I had heard that you were visiting and it would lovely to see you again. I have much missed you since you left us. I thought it may be best for us to meet just the two of us - I owe you so much dear Charlotte I hope you will write back and say it is agreeable.  
Your friend always Mary.

Charlotte sat back down on the bed for a moment and thought. She would love to see Mary again she had been such a good friend, but even the Parkers house in London held memories for her. She would speak to Susan and get her counsel.

Making her way back downstairs slowly Charlotte tried to take in the grandeur of the house - it was truly beautiful.

She walked into the drawing room where Susan was sitting. “Charlotte come sit with me let’s have some tea I feel we have much to discuss”.   
“I could do with your counsel Susan I have received a letter from Mrs Mary Parker - they are returning to London and she would like us to meet up”. 

“I think you should invite her here for tea, perhaps that might be more agreeable than a visit to Bedford Place?” Susan paused and gave Charlotte a knowing look. 

“However, before you reply tell me Charlotte what happened. I was so sure I would have heard from you with news of an engagement when Mrs Campion returned alone”.

And Charlotte began her story - how he had told her he was his truest and best self with her. She told of their walk though kept a little to herself, she told of the ball and how he had appeared to come so close to a proposal before Edward Denham had disrupted things. And then the fire had happened and all changed - Sidney had to return to London to find funding to save Tom. They had said their goodbyes and she had waited with anticipation for his return. But she had known looking at him standing by the fire that all was not well. A solitary tear ran down her face as she spoke of how he had had to engage himself to one Eliza Campion how her heart had broken in that moment. And finally of their goodbye on the cliff tops. 

Throughout Susan sat still, listened and did not speak. She took in what these two young people had been through, she could tell from the story that Sidney Parker was a noble man who had sacrificed his happiness to save his family. He had become the better man that Charlotte saw but at such a high cost and to her young friend as well. But what to be done, yes she knew a great many families and could introduce her friend to many potential suitors but she knew Charlotte and that would not do. Watching her young friend, her eyes shining with unshed tears she knew only love would serve for a marriage for Charlotte and it appeared her heart belonged wholly and completely to Sidney Parker. So maybe it was there she could do something, but she would need help and she resolved to speak to Mary Parker and find out all the particulars of what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As our parties are both now in London what can be done to help them back to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the last chapter. This is the first time I have posted a story and it does make you quite nervous. I kind of know where I want it to go it is just the getting there that I still have to work out.

Sidney stood by the fire in Bedford Place a glass of whisky in his hand, just staring and thinking. The return to London though inevitable was not of his choosing, it was not as easy to hide from the approaching wedding here. With Tom, Mary and the children shortly to arrive as well the house would be full and noisy again - a distraction - though that likely meant talk of the Sanditon development, which truly had become the noose around his neck. 

The Parker family arrived in London the next day, the children excited, Tom distracted and Mary quietly hopeful of seeing Charlotte again. She had seen the toll this had taken on Sidney and she needed to see Charlotte for herself to ensure she was doing well. It had taken a lot to convince Tom to come, his head so full of Sanditon and rebuilding it bigger and better. They had left young Stringer in charge with Tom’s plans carefully plotted out. Mary had tried constantly to temper her husband, not too get too carried away this time but it was often like speaking to one of the children or a puppy. 

He of course remained clueless to the torment in his younger brother and Mary feared that he would push Sidney too hard at some point and the fall out would be catastrophic for all. She just hoped that something could be done before that happened. 

The invitation she hoped for arrived the next day accompanied by a short note from Lady Susan. Charlotte would love to see Mary again and invited her to join them for tea at Worcester House that afternoon. The note was the surprise it asked her to come a little earlier than Charlotte had said and speak with Lady Susan. She sent a message back that she would be delighted. 

Sidney had taken up his usual position by the fire just staring into the flames. 

“Sidney there you are I want to show you this. Don’t you think such a feature would be the pinnacle for Sanditon”. 

Tom stood there drawings in hand. Sidney took a deep breath, and turned around - “what Tom? Do you not think you should concentrate on rebuilding the apartment for now - do not get carried away with costly extras”. 

“Yes but we need to make Sanditon the grandest resort of them all, and these new additions will do just that - perhaps you could speak to Eliza.....”

“You expect me to go cap in hand again, Tom this is unacceptable why do you keep doing this nothing is ever enough”. And with that he slammed his glass down and strode out before he could say too much. 

A stunned Tom just stared at the closed door. He was truly shocked by Sidney’s reaction something wasn’t right but he could not fathom it. In his mind Sidney should be happy had he not loved Eliza for a decade and now they were to be married. As far as he knew there had been no one of particular affection in the time between. He would have spoken to Mary but she was out for the afternoon, he resolved to speak to her later and instead went back to concentrating on his drawings. 

At Worcester House the butler greeted Mary and took her through to the sitting room. Lady Susan greeted her warmly though a little guarded. “Mrs Parker it was so good of you to agree to speak with me. Charlotte should be back soon, I suggested she go for a little walk before tea and I wanted a chance for us to speak - now tell me what you know of what has befallen our friend”.

Mary spoke about the fire and how Sidney had taken to London to find a way out for Tom. He had returned engaged to Eliza Campion and at first she had not thought anything of it other than happiness for him but as time progressed she could see that something was wrong. His continued melancholy and disinterest and with Charlotte almost running back to Willingden she had been led to realise how wrong she had got it and wishing deeply to right things but how? What could be done?

“Quite right, something must be done but what. It is not right for the gentleman to break off an engagement and I fear for Charlotte’s reputation if he did”. Lady Susan considered what she had been told. It was obvious to her that Sidney Parker had very much fallen for Charlotte as she had for him. But they would have to be careful with so much at stake. 

At that moment the front door was heard closing and knowing it would be Charlotte, Susan turned to Mary and bade her say nothing of their conversation but they would speak again and find a way to help their friends. 

Charlotte was a few moments before appeared in the doorway, she smiled though both ladies noticed her smile did not quite reach her eyes. Something was quite amiss, she had a haunted sad look about her that had not been there before her walk. Charlotte’s eyes always betrayed her feelings and while she protested that all was fine when they asked her, both ladies could tell that all was not well in the world of Charlotte Heywood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter - what did happen on Charlotte’s walk....

Earlier in the afternoon Lady Susan had suggested that Charlotte take a short walk before Mary arrived. Not too long just give herself a chance to collect her thoughts. Charlotte had stepped out and was walking along the streets taking in the buildings around her with wonder. 

It would pay in the future to have more awareness of her surroundings as she caught sight of him just ahead of her. The surprise likely mirrored on her own face, he seemed to look twice as if reassuring himself she really was there. Charlotte went to turn to go back “wait, wait, wait Charlotte please”, Sidney reached for her quickly.

“Charlotte what are you doing here?” She was surprised that Mary hadn’t revealed her presence in London. 

“Mr Parker, I am a guest at Lady Susan’s home for the winter. How are you and Mrs Campion are your wedding preparations coming along?”

“Charlotte, ple...”. 

“Miss Heywood would be more appropriate do you not think. it is improper for you to call me Charlotte, for me to be here talking to you, forgive me I must go”. That familiar ache she felt in her heart gaining intensity - she had to establish a bit of distance between them. 

“Please just a few minutes”. Sidney stared at her face as if trying to commit it further to memory but he was struck by her eyes. While she tried to remain proper her eyes shone with unshed tears. She looked so vulnerable standing there before him, he just wanted to protect her, to hold her and tell her all would work out. But how could he? They were still divided - she was stood right in front of him but seemed so far away. 

“Are you enjoying London more than your first visit”

A small smile met his question as she remembered her last trip, but she had to remain strong. He was an engaged man she should not entertain this. “I am but I should be getting back, Mary is visiting this afternoon. I do hope things are well Mr Parker”.

Sidney looked distant and sad. He took a deep breath “I so wish things had been different, please a moment longer, I know I should not say such things but I cannot help it. I have not felt myself since I left for London that time. I know I have an obligation but it has come at such a cost”.

Charlotte was lost in his words, she had told herself he would forget her and his feelings for Mrs Campion would return but it appeared not to be so. But that made their situation even harder she quickly collected herself. “I must go. Please Mr Parker be happy, I do so wish it for you”. You turned quickly before he could see the tear that had escaped. 

Sidney watched as she disappeared down the street, brushing away a tear of his own. He had thought he was going mad at first that now his imagination was conjuring her everywhere. He could not believe that Mary knew she was here and had not said anything.


	7. Chapter 7

While it was a pleasant afternoon enjoying conversation with Susan and Charlotte, she still worried about her young friend though. And a part of expected that when she returned home she would see that same haunted look on the face of her brother in law, not that Charlotte had given mention of him. Mary was more resolved than ever that they would find a way to rectify what had happened but how? Sidney could not break the engagement, it wasn’t the done thing and would endanger the family which he would never do. No it meant they must find a way where Eliza would break it off but amicably. 

When Mary returned home she found Sidney sitting in the study once more nursing a glass of whisky - “why did you not tell me she was here Mary” “Ah so I was right - i have seen that same look so very recently Sidney - oh what have we done to you. Talk to me please”.

Sidney recounted his story to Mary. How he had felt happiness for the first time in a decade and contrary to what his brother thought it was not Mrs Eliza Campion that was the reason but one Charlotte Heywood. He had been going to ask her to marry him at the ball the night of the fire but did not get a chance due to the interruption and Lady Denham then asked him to escort Edward away. And then of course everything changed, he had tried to find alternatives in London but had known it would be a fruitless task no wanted to hear about Sanditon it was seen as a clear risk particularly around Tom. The only option left to him was Eliza and she had been very clear that the help would only be in exchange for him. And so he had done to Charlotte what had been done to him a decade previous and had engaged himself for money and turned his back on love.

“But you cannot forget can you Sidney - you still love her?”

“Yes and I know I should not say so but I do. I know in time she will forget me, that I have to keep my side of the agreement, and therefore let her go but I do not want to” With resignation written on his face and in his voice Sidney got up and walked towards the door “I should go Eliza is expecting me”  
And with that he left the house, leaving a shocked Mary behind. What had they done, how could she in good conscious allow Sidney to carry on with the wedding when it would make so many miserable. But what could they do, one thing she knew was that she had to speak to Tom before it was too late. 

Sidney was angry at himself for revealing so much but he hadn’t been able to help it. His low mood suited him greatly though for seeing his fiancee. He knew he should try better for everyone’s sake but that selfish part of him held on stubbornly. He knew that Eliza was losing patience with his distant manner and lack of interest in the wedding but he could not bring himself to change. 

“Sidney you are here. Now I need to speak to you about our wedding plans. I was thinking..... Sidney are you listening to me? You know how easy it would be for me to withdraw my money from Sanditon - we had an agreement, am I not keeping to my side?” 

Sidney was tired of it all, but she was right she had kept her end and now he must keep his. 

“Eliza, apologies. I had some business matters on my mind but I am listening now”. And he was recounted with ever elaborate plans for their wedding. It seemed that everyone around him had such grand plans. 

“Oh and Sidney I almost forgot we have been invited to attend the dance at the Mulberries tomorrow evening. I believe that Lady Susan Worcester and most of the beau monde will be there. It is important for our future that you are seen with the right people. Though I believe that you know some certain people in attendance as well - your brother, Mary and Lord Babbington and his wife”. 

As she carried on Sidney dared himself to feel a spark of hope at seeing Charlotte again, if Lady Susan was going then just maybe he would see her again. He knew he could not dance with her, it would not be allowed and anyway he would not be able to hide his feelings while being so close to her. But just to see her for now that would have to be enough. His sudden upturn in mood pleased Eliza greatly though of course she had no idea of the true reason, he doubted that she would know Charlotte was with Lady Susan.


	8. Chapter 8

In Bedford Place Mary sat with her thoughts, she had sent the children to their school room, she needed peace to be able process what Sidney had said and what she had seen in Charlotte. Just then the peace was broken as an excitable Tom burst through the door “Mary, Mary where are you, Ah there you are my dear. Such exciting news we have been invited to attend the Mulberries tomorrow. They are to host a dance and the entire beau monde have been invited, and I am sure they will all be so excited to hear that our rebuilding of Sanditon is going well and will be ready for the summer. It is happening Mary my vision of the most popular seaside resort is on its way again. Now I must speak to Sidney again, I have some additional plans....”

“Tom stop please, I must speak to you”. Tom paused and looked at his wife “my dear what ever is the matter”.

“Oh Tom, have you noticed anything about Sidney lately does he not seem less than happy for a man who is engaged to the woman he loves?” 

Tom considered her question and yes he had noticed that his brother was not cheery but then Sidney was a difficult character to interpret. He was not sure what Mary was meaning, Sidney had seemed so happy the night that Eliza had entered back into his life and now he was to marry her. He knew he had been distracted by the build but had he missed something. “I don’t know my dear, yes he seems a little out of spirits but I am sure that will turn around”. Before she could continue Mary heard the children approaching and knew that the conversation would have to wait. 

Lady Susan considered the invitation, though these occasions were not entirely to her taste it would be good to get Charlotte out of the house and in the company of others. And wild give her the opportunity to observe Sidney and Mrs Campion. She felt sure she knew what she would see there but if they were to help Charlotte she needed to see for herself.   
“Charlotte my dear we need to arrange a dress for you, we are to attend a dance tomorrow evening and there are a great many people I would like to introduce you to. My personal dress fitter be here shortly and we shall soon have you sorted”. 

This was the first Charlotte had heard of the dance and she was of course nervous, she knew that it would be likely she would see him  
again but this time he wouldn’t be alone. Could her heart bear to watch them together, she knew she could not escape going but she could dance with whomever asked her, if she kept moving she would not be able to stop and watch them together. 

Lady Susan’s dress fitter had the perfect gown for Charlotte, a beautiful white dress with a delicate pale gold detail that fitted her to perfection. “Charlotte you look quite beautiful I am sure you will not be wanting for dance partners this evening, now my dear if you are ready let us depart”. As she climbed into the carriage after Lady Susan she took a steadying breath.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed like the entire beau monde had turned out tonight, Charlotte caught sight of Tom Parker making his way round no doubt recounting the splendours of Sanditon to whomever graced his path. She glanced round and saw Mary standing to the side speak with the now Lady Esther Babington. “Would you excuse me a moment Susan, I would just like to go and greet some friends”.

Charlotte took her leave and made her way across the floor “Charlotte, it is so lovely to see you here and you do look quite stunning”. Charlotte returned Mary’s greeting and turned to greet Esther as well. Though never close friends in Sanditon at the beginning, they had developed a trust and understanding particularly after Edward’s scene at the ball, and now Charlotte valued her as a true friend. The ladies chatted for a few moments before Tom and Lord Babington both joined them

“Charlotte so lovely to see you again we have quite missed you. Sanditon has begun to take shape again you really must join us in the spring to see the fruition of our work”. Charlotte smiled there was no denying Tom’s enthusiasm he was a man who could not be kept down. Tom attention was suddenly diverted “look there’s Sidney and Eliza, Sidney, Sidney over here”. Tom called for his brother quite unaware that Charlotte had turned pale. She panicked not sure she could face him so early in the evening. Luckily Lord Babington had noticed something amiss and turned to Charlotte “Miss Heywood as my wife is not inclined to dance with me at the moment I wonder if I might have the honour of your company for the next dance”. He held out his hand which Charlotte gratefully took “excuse us” and he escorted her to the dance floor before Sidney and Eliza reached them. 

Charlotte felt an gratitude towards Lord Babington even more so in that he did not pry, and as it was a rather enthusiastic dance there was little opportunity anyway for them to speak. Though as the dance ended Lord Babington and he escorted her back to Lady Susan’s party rather than the Parkers, he did feel that he had to say something. “Miss Heywood, forgive me, I do not know the particulars of what has happened between you and my friend. But i do hope things resolve themselves, it is not pleasing to see ones oldest friend so miserable and I know that Esther so wishes you happiness”. And with that he took his leave, Charlotte stared for just a moment and then turned towards Susan. 

It was difficult to miss that she had made such a quick exit when they had started to make their way towards the party. Sidney could curse his brother for his thoughtless actions, he had caught Charlotte face as she realised what was about to happen. While he would have liked to have seen her closer, he was grateful that Babington had swept her away - he did not want to put her in the path of Eliza. 

“Sidney was not that the girl from the Summer, I wonder what she is doing here. I had thought her rather sweet on you at one point, though I would have thought she would do better with her own people”. Sidney cringed at Eliza’s words he knew she was not the same as the girl he had fallen for years before but she had clearly developed a malicious streak to her. 

Esther and Mary had both caught what Eliza had said and just looked at one another. They too had noticed how Charlotte had paled when Tom had called Sidney over. Esther turned to Mary “tell me what do you know of what has befallen our mutual friend”. “Lady Babington perhaps this is not the place too many listening ears, but we should discuss further and bring in another” Mary subtly tipped her head in Lady Susan’s direction, she was careful so as not to reveal too much in Mrs Campion’s range. She need not have worried for Eliza was consumed with recalling her elaborate wedding plans to whomever would listen. 

Sidney meanwhile excused himself from the group and threaded his way through the crowds in search of a bit of silence. Finding a vacant balcony he stood alone, and watched the scene below. Charlotte having been introduced to a gentleman by Lady Susan was currently dancing. He watched her for a moment, while she smiled it was not her natural smile he could tell she was trying too hard. His eyes were following her round the room, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me old friend you are still unable to take your eyes off her but you are engaged to another - I have clearly missed something, did she refuse you? Or did you not ask?” Sidney turned to find Babington standing by him “I never had the chance to ask her” his eyes returned to searching out Charlotte. “I planned to at the ball but as you know I had to escort Edward away and then before I could find her again the fire broke. And Tom’s foolishness came to light - he was not insured and of course had no way of resolving things himself. £80k can you believe it Babington that is what my brother had got himself into. So of course it fell to me to sort and no one would touch Sanditon and especially not a Parker. Mrs Campion was my last resort, but it came with a condition I was to engage myself to her and in return she would help Tom. So that is my sorry story, I have caused heartbreak to Miss Heywood, I am miserable and am likely to make Eliza miserable as well”.

Babington had had an inclination things were bad but never would he have imagined they were this bad. He understood that Sidney would at all costs protect his family, but to hear his friend had found and lost love again, that was a true tragedy. 

“I don’t know what to say Parker, is there nothing else to be done?” “Unfortunately not, even between us Parkers we were a long way short of the full amount, it was this or Lady Denham would see Tom in the debtors prison”.

Babington looked over the balcony and could see Charlotte dancing with another gentleman, for a moment he watched Sidney, before pulling him away from the balcony. “I think we must rejoin the ladies before they miss us”. They made their way back down amongst the crowds to join the group again. Sidney passed the rest of the evening in low spirits he danced with Mary, and even Esther, and of course he played his part and danced with Eliza but his heart was not in it. 

Charlotte too was not in as high spirits as she was trying to lead others to believe. She danced, and danced but it was only to distract herself, she truly cared little for her partners. This time the dancing did not light up her eyes. She had seen him take to the dance floor a few times, but it could never be with her. 

“Charlotte my dear I think we will head home now” Relieved to be going, Charlotte smiled her first real smile of the evening, as they took their leave of the party, she allowed herself a final look back to where Sidney stood, the group around him engaged in conversation but him the outlier. Their eyes met just for a moment and she offered him a smile, he tilted his head and offered a small smile back of his own. 

As she watched Charlotte it became clear to Susan that she had captured Sidney Parker’s heart as much he had captured hers. They took their leave for the evening and as the carriage made its way back home thoughts turned to what could be done. It would have to be carefully thought out and executed with perfection but this was a race not yet won it just needed a bit of a push along.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning word was sent to Mary Parker to ask if she would be able to take tea with her that following Monday. Mary replies that she would and that maybe Lady Babington might be able to provide some assistance in their quest.

Charlotte passed the next couple of days enjoying the library at Worcester House and passing informal evenings with a number of Lady Susan’s acquaintances. She felt more settled now, that wasn’t to say she didn’t think about him regularly but she had enjoyed some quiet time. 

Then on the Monday, Lady Susan suggested she might like to visit the museum and their new exhibit - though she herself would be unable to join her as she had some affairs to take care of. Soon after Charlotte’s departure, Lady Susan summoned her carriage to take her to Bedford Place. Greeted she was shown into the sitting room where Mary met her warmly. They chatted briefly for a few moments before Esther was shown in. “Now I would guess we are all of the same thought that Charlotte and Mr Parker have been dealt a overwhelming misfortune, and that we need to find a way to resolve this. I am aware Mrs Parker that your own future is tied up in this and so we need to tread carefully, though tell me what does your husband know of the full story” “very little, I am afraid Tom is so very distracted all the time that he has failed to notice how affected Sidney has been. His only concern being Sanditon”. There was an exasperation in Mary’s voice, “he still believes that Sidney is marrying Eliza out of a love that has lasted a decade. Though I honestly do not know what he would do if he knew otherwise”. “In that case we should leave him as he is lest he complicate matters by barging into such a delicate situation” 

Esther considered the situation “Mrs Campion has money so a wealthier man would not do, she has Sidney albeit not his affection though she sees him as a prize and possession but there must be something that could tempt her... a man of title perhaps?”

Lady Susan looked up “I think you have it. She must be the one to break the engagement, we cannot let any of this fall on Mr Parker and especially not on Charlotte their reputations must remain in tact. It will certainly take some management but I believe that we can orchestrate situations to tempt Mrs Campion. And I believe I may know the perfect gentleman - he is titled, rich and handsome, and has yet to find a wife.”

The ladies finished there conversations and after saying goodbye Mary finally felt a little lighter. She carried the guilt of what had happened to Sidney and Charlotte with her, unable to confide in Tom. But being able to partake in helping them eased her slightly, she just prayed that their plans worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but plans are being worked out.  
Thank you for all the comments, I think I have the ending worked out so am now working on how to get there.


	11. Chapter 11

Returning back to Worcester House after a visit to the museum, Charlotte was tired. She could not deny that she had felt a tension all day in case she ran into him or even Mrs Campion again. She had not, and had tried to enjoy the exhibitions at the museum but without anyone to share it with she could not help but feel a loneliness. She knew not what the future held for her, Mrs Campion had already alluded in sanditon that she was of marrying age. But a part of her felt that was not going to happen, maybe to steal Sidney’s words she was the one ill-suited to matrimony. 

“Charlotte you are back - tell me did the museum live up to the talk?” “Yes very much so it was so interesting, how has your day been - did you manage to get done what you needed to”. “Yes, i did, now Charlotte tell me how do you feel about going out this evening. Nothing elaborate just an informal gathering of friends, some cards and conversation”. “Yes of course I shall look forward to it”. 

Lady Susan was pleased, she wanted to get Charlotte out and about in society and introduce her to people. She knew that nothing was ever a forgone conclusion and should they fail, it would be good to pave the way for Charlotte’s future. 

That evening they were to be guests of a close friend of Lady Susan, it was nothing formal but there was a particular gentleman that she wanted to speak with who would also be there.   
She introduced Charlotte to the party and saw her seated for a game of cards. She herself then took a turn about the room before stopping and speaking to a small group. Singling out one gentleman Lady Susan started to lay the foundations to a plan that sh hoped would bring fruition and happiness to a particular friend. The gentleman Lady Susan had chosen was not an ugly or older man, he was in fact a young man just he was rather particular in his search for a wife. As Lady Susan spoke of Mrs Campion his interest was piqued, her wealth equal to his was a great indicator. He had long tired of those after him only for his fortune. 

As the autumn progressed more invitations to various parties and dinners were received by all. An invitation to the Babingtons’ arrived and this one Charlotte was actually pleased to be attending, at least there would be a friendly crowd to engage with - one she felt comfortable being around for the most part anyway. She knew it was likely that Sidney would be there and with him his fiancée - that still hurt to think that. But they had managed other gatherings at the same place together and she had noticed that they had been able  
to almost avoid each other. Though she could not help but notice this seemed because Mrs Campion was trying to engineer it to that her and Sidney were more in the path of the high society than of their friends and family. And while she felt for Sidney as this clearly was not what he wanted there was a part of her that was relieved as it meant she could relax. And while Lady Susan took care to introduce her to a great many people she was most happiest in the company of those she already knew. 

Mary and Esther has met again with lady Susan prior to the invitations to attend the Babingtons had arrived. They too had noticed that Mrs Campion was endeavouring to bring herself and Sidney into high society and that she had hardly let him speak with themselves while at any functions. Mary continued to grow concerned about Sidney he seemed to be withdrawing further and she could not help but noticed he drank more these days. But there were positives to take too, the gentleman Lady Susan had eyed for their plan, had shown a keen interest in Mrs Campion. Lady Susan herself had introduced them, and while everything remained respectable they drew hope that Eliza’s eye was wandering - of course helped by the lack of attention she received from her fiancée. It seemed that Sidney was inadvertently helping them in their plan to help him. 

The evening at the Babingtons was fun for Charlotte she dance with Tom and with Lord Babington. She had enjoyed conversation with Mary, who had broached the subject of Charlotte perhaps returned to Sanditon in the late Spring. Though at the moment she did not think she could manage it however much she loved the place. Esther was to visit with Lady Denham in the Summer and she too implored Charlotte to consider it. 

As the evening progressed Charlotte and a number of other ladies, independently observed activities on the other side of the room. Mrs Campion was again engaged in conversation with a gentleman and another couple. She had noticed this little group a couple of times, with Sidney on the outside - not looking in but merely allowing the time to pass before him. The gentleman appeared to favour Mrs Campion and often directed the conversation towards her. There was nothing too obvious or untoward that they could see but it seemed that just perhaps things were in motion.


	12. Chapter 12

“Mary, my dear come quick come quick, we have received an invitation to a ball, as guests of Lady Susan, and even more my dear can you believe the Prince Regent himself is thought to be attending”. Tom’s excitement was boundless he harried on about plans for bringing the Prince Regent to Sanditon. Mary smiled quietly to herself, she had known this was coming - it was to be the perfect opportunity for them to watch how their plan was coming. They were running out of time now, the wedding was set for late Spring and soon they would need to return to Sanditon. 

Charlotte dressed for the ball, a beautiful gown of gold had been laid out for her. And as her hair was pinned she was immediately taken back to another evening she had worn gold. She flushed as she recalled how he had held her as they danced, they could not have got any closer and his eyes they had remained fixed in her throughout the entire dance. She had thought herself so happy that evening, hopeful for the future. Still she was determined to enjoy herself tonight and she knew Mary and Esther would both be in attendance. 

Charlotte and Lady Susan entered the ballroom and almost immediately Lord Cannington was there asking if Miss Heywood would do him the honour of the first dance. Having been introduced previously Charlotte graciously accepted, it would be only one dance and she had told herself she was going to enjoy the evening. 

Sidney watched from the side, he had encountered Lord Cannington a number of times now. Eliza seemed determined to throw them into his company, and he thought he detected some partiality on the behalf of the gentleman towards his fiancée, but now here he was dancing with Charlotte. As wrong as it was any attention towards Eliza he was not bothered about, but this he almost couldn’t watch. 

Charlotte had told herself it would be one dance and one dance it was. She bid him a good evening and moved back towards Susan. While dancing she had felt his eyes on her, following her every move. At one point she had loved into a position where she could see him - he looked so downcast. 

Spotting Mary and Tom taking to the dance floor she raised her hand in a small wave and they both smiled back. The evening continued to pass in a confection of dancing and conversation though Charlotte found herself wanting for a moment of solace. She backed away quietly and headed for one of the small balcony areas. It was empty and she stood for a moment just watching the scene below and thinking how far her life and experiences had come. Consumed by her thoughts Charlotte failed to register a noise behind her, and that she was no longer alone. Sidney himself had been seeking a moment alone and had stumbled upon Charlotte. He realised she had not yet noticed his presence and as such just stood and watched her for a moment. When she finally became aware of his being there she jumped slightly, “Mr Parker forgive me I did not see you there, please I will rejoin the party downstairs if you would excuse me”.

“Miss Heywood, I did not mean to startle you, but please do not go on my account. Are you having a good evening?”

Sidney wanted to engage her in conversation, however mundane, just to remain in her company a few moments longer. Charlotte moved to pass him and as she did her hand brushed his, she felt a spark that caught her breath. She looked up and stared straight into dark and troubled eyes. Sidney stared back and neither dared to move or speak for fear they may ruin the moment. It was Charlotte though who composed herself first and gathering every bit of strength that she had within her she took a step away breaking the spell that seemed cast between them. “Forgive me Miss Heywood, I should not keep you”. “How are you Mr Parker, how is Mrs Campion”. Sidney knew he should not say the next thing but he felt it may be his only chance “I wish I could dance with you even just once more to be able to hold you”. Charlotte flushed “you should not say such things, however much we may want it, it can never be. You are soon to be married”. She broke off at those last words, a pain shot though her. Sidney saw her eyes glass over and reached forward to brush away an errant tear. Realising what he had just done “I am sorry Miss Heywood,I....”. He turned quickly and went back towards the dance floor - he cursed himself for having put Charlotte’s reputation at risk and hoped they had not been seen. Charlotte remained on the balcony, her cheek burned from his touch, her heart from his words - there was no mistaking it Charlotte Heywood was still very much in love with Sidney Parker. She stayed on the balcony for another couple of dances watching the couples below before making her way back down. 

The rest of the ball passed as a little bit of a blur for Charlotte, unable to shake what had happened on the balcony. But she had to put on a brave and happy face as she could not show anyone something may be amiss. She danced, she talked, she gave the impression of having had a good time but inside she was in turmoil. She wished for someone to confide in but however, close a friend she may consider those around her she couldn’t do it she felt sure she would be judged and they would think unfavourably in Sidney and she did not want that - no she would hold it inside for the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Time passed quickly after the ball and soon Charlotte was to depart London in a couple of days, Lady Susan arranged a dinner party in her honour. They still had not reached a satisfying conclusion with their plans but hoped this would provide the ideal opportunity to push things along a little. Invitations were sent out to Charlotte’s friends as well as some particular individuals of the beau monde and plans were set in place. 

The night of the dinner Charlotte was nervous, she knew he would be there tonight and for all she knew this may be the last time she would see him, and perhaps after events at the ball this would be a good thing for them both. She took care with getting ready to give herself chance to calm and compose before their guests arrived. She gave a little thought to the days ahead and she did feel sad to leaving Susan, for the most part she had enjoyed her visit to London on this occasion. While she knew her family would be happy to see her once more, though she couldn’t help but to wonder on what the future held for her.

Charlotte descended the stairs and began to greet the guests who had already arrived. She was particularly pleased to see Mary and Esther having spent some time with both while in London. Charlotte took time to speak to as many guests as possible before they were called through for dinner. 

Lady Susan was clearly up to something as she saw the seating plan, she had gone against tradition and mixed everyone. Charlotte was seated with Lord Babington to one side and a gentleman acquaintance of Susan’s on the other. But opposite her was Sidney, not quite so obvious as next to her but he was still there. To his left was Mary Parker and the wife of another friend to the right. Eliza Campion was further down the table and had been seated next to two Lords that Lady Susan knew well - one married to a lady on the other side of the table and one not married though a familiar figure she had seen him at a number of engagements recently......

Dinner was a pleasant affair, Charlotte enjoyed the conversation with Lord Babington and actually having him there made it easier with Sidney opposite. Sidney seemed more relaxed, she guessed that was having Mary beside him. She noted that he would occasionally look down the end of the table where Mrs Campion was and would get a strange look on his face. She couldn’t quite place it, it wasn’t that he was upset, just that he seemed defeated by something. Babington drew Sidney into the conversation and there seemed a small spark in him at that which had been missing at other gatherings. Mary again mentioned to Charlotte that she hoped she would join them again in Sanditon next year. “I know Esther would be pleased if you were to go - she is to stay with Lady Denham during the summer and am sure she would be glad to have some company”. As Babington finished he chanced a glance in Sidney’s direction but was met by an unreadable expression. He knew his friend was suffering and things were not right with Eliza, he couldn’t help but notice the attentions she had received from a third party and that made him more concerned for his friend. No one knew how things were going to work out at that point and he knew how Sidney would blame himself if things with Eliza collapsed and Tom was once more placed at risk from his debt. He knew things had been put in motion in a bid to help, Esther had confided in him, he hoped though that they took care in their actions and that things worked out for all. 

For Sidney the dinner was possibly the most enjoyable social occasion he had attended in recent weeks. He knew it was to say a farewell to Charlotte who would be returning home in a couple of days and the thought he might not see her for a time made him despondent but to be in her company for just a short while longer. He was pleased with the seating arrangement, being seated next to Mary and across from Babington who himself was seated next to Charlotte. More particularly he was pleased to be seated away from Eliza. Though curiously she was seated next to the same Lord he had seen around a lot recently and the one who just the previous ball had danced with Charlotte. Still she seemed happy which he knew he was not making her of late. He glanced in her direction a few times but to be honest he didn’t know what to think. Instead he settled himself with joining the conversations around him. 

Before they knew it had come time to bid Charlotte goodbye, and as the guests said their goodbyes Sidney held back. He listened as Eliza said her goodbye “well Miss Heywood I expect if we see each other again I shall be Mrs Parker then and maybe you yourself will have found yourself a local boy to marry”. Her emphasis on the word local was not missed by those around her “I wish you all the happiness Mrs Campion in your forthcoming wedding”.

In turn she said goodbye to the Babingtons and Parkers and promised to consider coming once more to Sanditon. And then there he was before her “goodbye Miss Heywood” “goodbye Mr Parker” such simple but such weighted words. Almost as if they felt this would be the last time.


	14. Chapter 14

Four days later and a coach was once again pulling into Willingden, delivering Charlotte back to her family. There was excitement all round as they wanted to hear of her London adventures - such that she had no time to dwell on events of the days past. 

It was only in the evening when her and her sister retired for the night that the subject of one Mr Parker came up. Had she seen him? had they spoken? How did she now feel? Charlotte spoke a little of what had happened in London that of course society had thrown them into the same social occasions but they had spoken but a little. She admitted to Alison that she still loved him but that it was a hopeless case and finally that she now believed marriage was not for her and that she sometimes felt she would be better placed to close her heart to it. Throughout this Alison sat, she didn’t judge she just listened - a part of heart breaking as she heard Charlotte’s final words. “My dear sister say that isn’t true you must not do such a thing. Fate always has a away of working things out”. “Alison how I wish I still had the naivety of understanding what love is. When I left here the first time I so believed in love and that it could solve all, but the real world has a very different perspective. Lives are so much more complicated than you first see, no on this I am resolved my heart is closed to love”.

Charlotte passed Christmas at home with her family she received regular correspondence from lady Susan, Mary and Esther each one of them urging her to visit Sanditon again in the spring time. She had not yet decided what to do and as January gave way to February she felt more conflicted than before. The cold weather and the snow had meant it was difficult to get out of the house for long periods so her thoughts often plagued her days. As the first daffodils of March started to poke through the white snow, a letter arrived this time to Mrs Heywood asking her if she would spare Charlotte again to stay with the Parkers for the summer. 

It seemed that they were very determined to get her to Sanditon. “Charlotte my dear would you come here a moment”. She went through to the dining room where her mother was standing near the window “I received this today” she handed Charlotte the letter “why did you not tell me the Parkers had asked you to visit again?” “I did not think it was fair to go off again and leave you and father so soon after returning, I....” “Charlotte, you know we would have been pleased for you, no matter what your father would have said. No i believe there is something else going on here. You know you can talk to me if you need to” “I know mother, there was a gentleman who I had thought myself falling in love with. I promise you nothing improper happened and I took care the whole time”. “And this gentleman did he return your love?” “He did mother but we could not be he was obliged by duty to engage to another and they will be wed this spring”. “And you fear returning to Sanditon and seeing this gentleman?” “I am settled in what has happened and I am sure his wedding plans and fiancée will keep him in London, but I am just a little nervous about going back. “My dear Charlotte you are an incredible young lady and it would seem that this gentleman would have made you very happy. Though I cannot think favourably on him for the hurt you have been caused I would assume that he did for good reasons. I think you should return to Sanditon as invited and put these ghosts behind you. You know you can come back here at any point if it is too much”.

And so it was that come the early days of spring Charlotte Heywood returned once more to Sanditon. Little did she know that so much had changed since she had been away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments. I have written the end and am working backwards at the moment, I know it is a little angsty at times but so are a lot of true love stories


	15. Chapter 15

As the carriage pulled up outside Trafalgar House three excited voices started shouting in unison “Charlotte”. Mary walked out to the hall as the footman opened the door and invited a somewhat nervous looking Charlotte into the house. “Charlotte my dear you have arrived, we are so pleased to see you” her words almost drowned out as three small whirlwinds careered around the corner and straight into Charlotte their arms outstretched. “Charlotte you’re back, we missed you”. “And I you so very much”. “Now children do let Charlotte come into the house. You should all be going back to your school room - you will have plenty of time to spend with Charlotte”. And with that Mary ushered the children down the hallway giving Charlotte a few moments to collect herself. 

She walked through the house taking it in, mostly unchanged from the summer before but it held so many memories mostly happy but some sad. She made her way to her room to freshen up, and take a moment to just get her mind straight again. 

As Sidney crossed the cliff tops he could not help feel a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. That morning Eliza had sent a letter saying that she wished to end their engagement. She also stated that she would actually retain her investment in Sanditon, she had been advised that managed well it would be profitable for her. She wished Sidney well, apologised for doing this again to him though she suspected he would not be too heartbroken on this occasion. He wanted to return to Sanditon to assure Tom in person that Sanditon would still be safe. He had also heard that Charlotte may be visiting this summer. He knew he had caused her hurt, and he resolved he would tread carefully but he needed to see her again. 

Having freshened up, Charlotte made her way back down stairs she was not halfway down when the door opened and that familiar deep voice shouted for Tom. She held her breath, she had understood he was not coming to Sanditon that he would be busy in London with the wedding. He spotted her as he crossed the hallway “Miss Heywood, I see you have returned, excuse me I must find my brother”. And as quickly as he was there he was gone again. Charlotte felt her guard go up, he seemed so distant she could not imagine what had happened since London. 

He had not expected to see her so soon and while every feeling and want came rushing back to him he found himself putting a distance between them. He knew he need to be cautious, they had both been hurt, yes she more than him, but he needed to be sure she still felt the same before he confessed again.   
He found Tom in the study and shut the door behind him - “Tom we must talk it is about Mrs Campion, it seems that we are not now to be married” “how has this happened, I thought all plans were set for the spring, what about Sanditon, what about the money” “enough Tom i cannot believe that you have only thought of the money and not of your brother though perhaps I shouldn’t be surprised after all it was your actions that landed me here!”

Sidney was tired of his brothers selfishness and while he could have kept him guessing he wouldn’t cause distress to Mary. “Sanditon will be fine, the money will still be there Eliza has been advised to continue her investment. It is just me that has been dismissed, it seems that another can again give her something more. She is too marry Lord Cannington and as such she gains a title.” And Sidney asked something of Tom he himself had not thought about before “say nothing of this outside of yourself and Mary if you must, I would like to keep a bit of my dignity - I know people will find out once Eliza announces her own engagement”. “Sidney, of course I will keep your counsel as long as you need me to. What do you plan to do though will you leave the country again?” Sidney did not want to confess his feelings for Charlotte at that moment so instead just said he was not sure but it was a possibility. “You will stay for the cricket and ball though won’t you.” Not that Tom really wanted an answer it was more a statement than a question. 

After their initial hello Charlotte saw little of Sidney, he opted as usual to stay in the hotel in town. Instead she kept herself busy with the children and once Esther arrived in town she would visit her and Lady Denham regularly: it was during one of these visits that she learned some surprising news it seemed that Mrs Campion was not to become Mrs Parker and instead she would soon be Lady Cannington. “Pray tell me Esther when did this happen?” “You know that she met him while in London over the winter well it seems he became quite enamoured with her and she was unhappy with Sidney and so her head was easily turned. As I understand it she broke off the engagement with Sidney before he came to Sanditon. Has he not said anything to you?” Esther was surprised they had been so sure that once he was free Sidney would return to Charlotte but it appeared not to have happened that way and in fact their friend was quite surprised that he was no longer engaged. When Charlotte left later that afternoon she refused the offer of a coach saying that she would much prefer to walk. As soon as she had left Esther sent word to Lady Susan and Mary about what had happened, she was sure Charlotte was going to need their support. 

Charlotte meanwhile took a slow walk back across the fields and cliffs. She was unsure what to think, he was free of his obligation Esther was clear on that and that the Sanditon investment was still safe. But why had he not told her - had she done something wrong, maybe he had truly come to feel something for Mrs Campion and was now grieving their parting. As the wind whipped around her face she could feel the tears start to fall down her face. Knowing she could not return to a Trafalgar House like this she detoured down to the beach and sat among the rocks in a secluded cove having first assured herself there were no clothes around. 

Back at the house word had reached Mary that Charlotte was now aware of Sidney’s situation and that she had walked home. But it was getting on and there was no sign of her returning to the house, Mary was growing worried. At that point Sidney walked through the door and noticed concern on Mary’s face. “What is it?” “It’s Charlotte, she left Lady Denham and Lady Babington a while ago and is not yet home, she refused a coach wanting to walk but still she should be back”. Sidney felt a flash of cold go through him where could she be “there is more it seems news of your engagement reached Charlotte today, Lady Denham was full of the story”. Now he felt dreadful what must she be thinking. “Stay here Mary in case she returns I will go and look for her”.

He retraced the route he believed she would have come take the cliff tops to start and then moving down to the beach. He found her sat on some rocks staring out to sea, had he taken more care he would have noticed her tear streaked cheeks but instead the adrenaline turned relief to anger and he snapped at her in a manner reminiscent of their early acquaintance. “Miss Heywood do you not realise that Mary is at home worrying about you and yet you sit here as if you have no where to be” his harsh tone shocked Charlotte she had not even noticed him to start with and yet there he was giving her another tongue lashing. “Mr Parker what is the time I had not realised I had been so long” “well you have and now Mary is at home pacing with concern for you, you should have more consideration of others”. And with that Charlotte’s own anger showed itself and she snapped back that she had not intended to stay so long and would make her way back on her own “good day Mr Parker” and she turned on her heel and strode off towards town. Sidney could not believe what had just occurred he had not intended to berate her but he had been so worried. Now not only did she know he was free but she also thought him angry and dismissive of her once more - he had done this all very badly and would have to work out how to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter as I couldn’t work out where to break it. I have the next one almost done. I know - angst - I have had a picture in my head of the end for a while so now I need to get the story there, but that means Sidney may need to work a little!!


	16. Chapter 16

The weeks back in Sanditon passed quickly for Charlotte, she had avoided Sidney to start with after their encounter on the beach. Mary was clearly concerned about her when she returned back but she dismissed her worries and stressed that she was fine she had lost track of time. She would not speak of what she had found out from Lady Denham. It became easier when Sidney was required to return to London on business. Though he was  
due back for the cricket match and she knew she could not avoid him forever. 

Sidney knew he needed to apologise to Charlotte, she had avoided him before his return to London, but he was back now and he would see her at the cricket match that day. He had tried a couple of times to approach her but she had headed away before he could. The game was underway and so he would have to wait to try again. It was a shame that Charlotte herself was not playing this year but they already had a full team. Charlotte watched with the others as the teams played, after a successful run Sidney was bowled out and returned to the other bench. She took a chance to go and get some refreshments, not realising he had been watching her. As soon as she was alone he took his chance “Miss Heywood?” She turned to move away “wait please I need to apologise to you, I should not have shouted at you the way i did at the cove”. Charlotte relented and turned to speak to him, “have we gone backwards, I had thought we had moved on from you giving me a tongue lashing, but if I am mistaken please let me know so I can prepare myself for next time”. she kept her head high as she spoke to him so as not to let her guard down. “We have - please forgive me I am always getting things wrong around you” Charlotte looked at him then and could see something in his eyes he was uncertain of something that was clear but she could also see true regret in them as well. “I forgive you that, but may i ask you something I do not understand is why you did not tell me what had happened with you and Mrs Campion” Sidney swallowed he should have known she would want an explanation but being honest with himself he was not sure why he had not told her. “I don’t know, and I know that offers you nothing but please believe me it is all I have”. They stood for a moment and just look at each other the way they once had done in the boat, just then Sidney was called to rejoin the team. He gave a her a small but genuine smile before rejoining the gentlemen. Charlotte was still not sure why he had kept the broken engagement a secret but it appeared at least that they were finding themselves on a better foot. 

Almost immediately after the cricket Sidney returned to London again, when questioned on it he just said he had some affairs to get in order and some arrangement to make, but he would be back for the regatta and the ball. Neither Tom nor Charlotte had a clue what he was doing, and though Tom suspected his brother was preparing to leave again he did not really think further on it - his mind was too easily distracted by his building project. 

As the day of the regatta dawned there was excitement throughout the town - the carriages had been arriving from London all week. Sanditon’s rebuild had been successful and many of the apartments were once again taken. Their residents having arrived to enjoy the highlights of the Sanditon calendar. Among them someone Charlotte was particularly pleased to see, Lady Susan who had immediately sought out her young friend to find out what had been happening. “I don’t know, he has spoken little to me”. “You know my dear what happened has been the talk of London, it will not suit a gentleman’s ego to have been passed over twice, however they may have felt about the person and I believe your Mr Parker is a proud man”. “He is not my Mr Parker and I’m afraid to say I don’t think that he will be. He has shown little indication that he stills feels for me what he felt last summer”. “He would be a fool if he does not, but we shall see. Now Charlotte tell me everything else that has been going on since I saw you last”. Charlotte spent a pleasant afternoon with Susan before returning to the Parkers. 

The regatta the following day was a huge success there were so many people that Tom was quite beside himself. Charlotte and Mary were again looking after the gentleman’s race and he had convinced Sidney and Arthur to once again join him in the boat. Sidney was watching Charlotte as she walked and talked with Lady Susan she seemed entirely at home in Sanditon which pleased him greatly, and at the same time she seemed so comfortable with Lady Susan someone of high society. He watched as they chatted seemingly quite involved in their conversation. But he knew with the race due to start shortly Charlotte would need to make her way to the starting line and he hoped he would have the opportunity to steal a few minutes with her. 

“It seems he is quite unable to take his eyes off you my dear”. lady Susan had been keeping Sidney within her sights while walking with Charlotte. She was quite determined to try and figure out his feelings towards Charlotte, and had noticed that his eyes followed her everywhere she went. It seemed that Mr Parker was still quite in love with Charlotte even if his behaviour was not giving that impression. Maybe he just needed a push in the right direction... 

Charlotte excused herself a short while later to go to the start line and as she made her way across the field she became aware of someone behind her. She turned to see Sidney there “Miss Heywood might I walk with you to the boats” “of course Mr Parker, are you ready for the race” “about as ready as last year” and he gave a soft laugh one that seemed reserved for Charlotte as she was only one to bring it out of him. They fell into step with one another, Sidney while happy to just be within her company knew that he needed to try harder especially after he had messed up so badly at the cove. But he was nervous he knew he had hurt her again and so of course he made just random conversation enquiring after her family and commenting on the weather. Charlotte smiled inwardly there was something quite endearing about this nervous Sidney. She answered his questions but before she could ask about his too frequent trips to London they reached the start line instead she just turned to him and letting her hand graze against his as she did simply said “good luck Mr Parker I hope this year that you win”. As she walked towards the small desk that had been set up he was reminded of Mr Stringers words last - that is not the prize I was after and thought how accurate they were for him this year. 

As it was Tom’s boat did win this year, and as Susan gave out the prize she spoke very gently to Sidney that perhaps he would be rewarded in more than just a boat race if he would make as much effort. Sidney was surprised but it confirmed for him the hope that she did still feel something for him. Yes the night of the ball he would endeavour to make the effort and risk his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of chapters left now. Thank you again for all the lovely comments


	17. Chapter 17

The morning after the regatta Charlotte was sat in Tom’s study when Sidney walked in. “Mr Parker your brother is at the hall ensuring everything is in place for the ball”. “Miss Heywood actually it was you I was looking to seek out, I wanted to confirm that you will be attending the ball and to ask if you would allow me this time to claim a dance with you”. Charlotte blushed and agreed, she could not help asking though “why have you asked me now and not at the ball” “if you recall the last Sanditon ball I did not get a chance to ask due to so many interruptions so I thought it best to now. If you’ll excuse me I have some business to attend to with Babington but I shall be back for the ball” and he was gone again. Charlotte smiled perhaps he may still be her Mr Parker. 

Lady Susan was not going to stop in just giving some words of advice to Sidney in the hope it might push him forward no she was going to ensure that the ball would show him exactly what he needed to do. She sent for the dressmaker and arranged to see Charlotte the following day to begin preparations. A stunning dress in white was prepared with just delicate jewellery with her hair pinned up to flatter Charlotte’s character. 

Lady Susan was to attend with Mrs Parker and Charlotte with Tom having gone on ahead. Charlotte had not seen Sidney since the morning in the study and feared he would not return in time. As they entered the grand hall the party marvelled at the spectacle before them. “Mrs Parker your husband has done a splendid job”. Charlotte looked round for Sidney but could not see him, instead she was approached by Arthur who asked her for the first dance. She accepted his offer and took to the dance floor, while not an accomplished dancer Arthur was an enthusiastic one and was an excellent conversationalist - in fact Charlotte did not think she had ever laughed so much while dancing. 

As she accepted another offer to dance she noticed him enter the room accompanied by Lady Denham, Babington and Esther. She sent a small smile in his direction but was quickly spun out of view of him as the dance started. As the dance ended he was there “Miss Heywood may I have this dance”. They took their position and as the music started Sidney pulled her towards him, like the ball in London he held her close - a little too close to really be considered proper. His eyes locked into hers and as they danced he couldn’t take his eyes off her. When the dance called for them to be out of hold he would feel like a piece of him was missing. All the time he kept his eyes fixed on her, their friends watched from the side and as far as anyone was concerned this was a couple completely in love with one another. When the danced finished Sidney did not want to let her go but they stood back to bow and curtesy to one another. And before he knew Charlotte had been swept away in another dance. 

Sidney moves backs towards Babington who was smiling at him “well old friend are you finally going to do something about it, because let me just say that was some dance. There is no mistaking how you feel about each other after that” Sidney smiled “you are right I do still love her but I have one more thing to do before I can ask her”. It was at that moment a servant appeared with a note for Sidney. “I must go but I will be back” “Do not leave it to long old friend, it is not that I think you will be pipped by another but rather you risk leaving her unsure of your own feelings”.

Charlotte finished her dance and rejoined Lady Susan “well did I not say to you that I am never wrong on matters of the heart, you are still very in love with him aren’t you Charlotte”. “I must admit this time that I am, nothing has changed from a year ago if anything I love him more”. “And has he intimated anything about marriage to you?” “No, and I cannot help but he may not. He has not really given me any indication of how he feels, at least last year he had told me I improved him and he was wanted to care for me, even if everything did go wrong. No as yet he has said nothing, and he keeps disappearing back to London and I know not what for”. While Sidney gave his feelings away with his eyes it seemed his actions were still lacking. 

The rest of the evening passed in a whirl of dancing, conversation and laughter but Charlotte did not dance with Sidney again. They had come together during a couple of dances while they had other partners but had not taken to the floor as a couple. And then Sidney had disappeared again, and did not return before the end of the ball. A confused Charlotte asked Babington if he knew where his friend had gone. “I’m afraid not Miss Heywood, a servant bought a note, he said he had something to attend to and then he was gone”. A defeated Charlotte backed away from the dance floor lest she should find herself being asked to dance - her mood had definitely deflated now. The ladies spotted the gentle slump of her shoulders and the sad look that passed her face “Charlotte whatever has happened” “he has gone again Mary, he left the ball a little while ago and is not returning. I am not sure what the matter is that keeps him running a away, but it would appear he does not want to stay here”. They shared a look, all had thought after the earlier display on the dance floor that Sidney would have proposed to Charlotte but how very wrong they appeared to be. “Would you like to head back to Trafalgar House my dear it has been a long evening?” Charlotte could only nod her assent she felt very mixed up and unsure of herself right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think one more chapter after this it’s all written but I am not sure whether to post as one or two chapters.  
Thank you for the comments, my first attempt at fan fiction so pleased to see you enjoying it. Thinking about a second one but maybe a more modern setting.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the final chapter - I uploaded the whole rather than two short chapters I hope you enjoy it.

The following morning the household were up later than expected after the ball, so a note wasn’t discovered until midday. A simple note to Tom informing him that Sidney had had to return to London to finalise some business and that he was not sure when he would be back. 

“You know my dear I think I have fathomed the reason for the frequent trips to London, I think he is planning to leave the country again. What else could it be”. Tom was talking as he walked into the room, Mary and Charlotte exchanged a confused look. “What are you talking of my dear” “why Sidney of course I feel he needs to escape his heartbreak over Eliza again and will leave shortly, I am not sure if we will see him in Sanditon again for the foreseeable future”. While Tom continued to talk about how he thought Sidney was thinking Mary glanced at a Charlotte who had visibly paled her eyes shining. “I am sorry Mary, Tom would you excuse me I have a headache”. She left the room as quickly as possible trying to hide her feelings. “Charlotte I am so sorry I had no idea” Mary had followed her out “no it is fine Mary please do not trouble yourself I just need a lie down”. Charlotte made her way up to her room and sat on the bed and allowed the tears to fall, as she had once before. Mary who had followed her up the stairs could hear the sobbing in her room. It seemed so far that their plan had only succeeded in causing pain to Charlotte again. 

“Must you go my dear?” “I think I must Mary I have had a truly lovely time here with you all but I cannot stay”. “I am so sorry Charlotte I had honestly believed that once Mrs Campion was gone, Sidney would propose to you. And now Tom says that he is to leave the country and we have caused you hurt all over again”.

“No Mary please do not blame yourself. I have had a wonderful time, I will never regret coming here. And maybe this is for the best, after all a year is a long time and one can change so much during it. Now I might go for one last walk by the sea before the trip home”. As Charlotte left the house Mary wondered where it had all gone wrong. They had been so sure Sidney still loved Charlotte but maybe they had misread it again. 

Charlotte sat by the edge of the water and just stared out to the sea, things had changed so much since her last visit to Sanditon even since her time in London. Sidney’s engagement had broken down, once more he had been passed over for a wealthier and this time titled gentleman, but more than that, it appeared his feelings towards her had obviously changed they had not spoken since the ball and he was clearly avoiding the house. He had danced with her that was true and he held her like he had that time in London but was that just his way of closing the door on them - bringing it full circle. She knew one thing for sure her feelings remained unchanged and so maybe it was good that it was time once more for her to return to her family. It seemed that if he had after all moved on she had to accept that, maybe then her heart would finally heal. 

Charlotte said her goodbye to the Mary, Tom and the children and as the carriage took off across the cliffs, Charlotte wondered if this would be the last time that she would take this journey. Maybe it was time to say goodbye to the Parkers and Sanditon for good. They would always carry a place in her heart but could she keep putting herself through this. 

Sidney arrived at Trafalgar House he had only one intention, he should have spoken before but he knew he had broken her heart in the year past. Not saying anything meant delaying hearing back if she know no longer felt the same. He knew he had probably confused things going backwards and forwards to London but he needed to make sure when he did this everything was right and that they had a secure future, he wanted to treat Charlotte right and look after her - though he knew she would have something to say about that. And of course one of his trips away had included a detour to Willingden to discuss an intimate topic with Mr Heywood. 

As he burst through the door he could tell immediately something was amiss the house was quieter the children subdued. “Mary whatever is the matter?” And as he glanced around he could not help but realise one person was missing “where is she, where is Ch... Miss Heywood”. “Oh Sidney you are too late she has left us to return to her family. I cannot help feel this time we won’t see her again”. A chill ran through him at Mary’s words not again, how could he have been such a fool. “Mary how long ago did she leave?” Mary smiled realising his intention “you could catch her on the cliffs they are not that far ahead”. As he turned to leave Tom walked through the door “Sidney you are here I need a word” “not now Tom i have to go” “but you have only just arrived” “I must catch Miss Heywood, I lost her once a year ago I won’t lose her again”. “Sidney I don’t understand, I had thought you so heartbroken over Eliza and I assumed your back and forth to London meant you were going to leave again for a while”. Mary intervened “Go Sidney, you must catch her, leave Tom to me and I will explain all”.

And it was only then that Tom Parker learnt the details of what had happened this last year. How close his younger brother had come to proposing to Charlotte - how he had fallen in love with her and it was not Eliza that was the reason for his improved mood that summer. That he and Charlotte had sacrificed their hearts to save Sanditon and more  
Importantly Tom. But how with Lady Susan and Lady Babington, his wife had put events into motion that they had hoped would lead to a more agreeable ending. Tom sat down heavily in the chair “my dear what have I done, I had no idea that Sidney was so miserable I had truly believed that he wanted to be with Eliza. Now that I think back I missed the signs his happiness in London that time came after he had danced with Charlotte. I am a clueless and blind man, I promise though Mary that I will aim to be less absorbed in my own affairs and more aware of those around me and particularly my own family”.

Charlotte stared out the carriage window contemplating what the future might hold for her as her journey home continued. Though It seemed that history was to repeat itself again as she heard a commotion and her carriage drew to a stop. Leaning out the window she spied a single horse it’s rider dismounting. As she tentatively opened the door and stepped out he strode towards her he coat billowing in the wind, a determined look set upon his face. “I could not let you go, not without... Tell me Charlotte that you still love me as I love you”. “Yes, but are you not.....”. Charlotte words were lost as Sidney bent his head and placed a tentative kiss upon her mouth. He straightened and looked carefully at her. “Tom said you were to leave the country I did not expect to see you again, how are you here?” “Charlotte have you not learnt by now that my brother rarely listens to those around him, he made an assumption and an incorrect one at that. Though I wish I had not been so stubborn, I had wanted everything to be perfect before I came to you. But when I arrived in Sanditon, Mary told me you had gone - and I was left to chase you on the cliffs again”.

“Never again my dearest Charlotte this time I will not wait”. With that he clasped her hands in his and finally he finished their conversation from the year before “Miss Heywood, Charlotte will you be my wife?” “Yes of course yes”

And with the wind blowing across the cliff tops, Sidney bent his head and kissed her once more, wrapping his arms around her. They had come along way but they were finally going to get their happy ending together. 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you feel they got the ending they deserved.   
I thought about adding wedding etc but a part of me just wanted to bring it full circle if you would like more then let me know. But otherwise I am working on another more modern version.


End file.
